Final Stand
by Midnight Alpha and JLASupergirl
Summary: After the fall of Voldemort life goes on... PostHBP


Author's note: A few things you should know about the fic ; The setting is just after the defeat of Voldemort. Of course that means beware of spoilers for those of you who havent read book six. The story may have a few slightly AU points but that is mainly because the seventh book hasn't come out and we don't know what's really going to happen in the end. This is purely how I kind of envision it turning out. The prologue ended up being very short because of that and may be subject to a bit of editing after i've read the seventh book, however the rest of the story is mostly a continuation after the books. It's very common in the HP fandom for writers to write a take on the future lives of the characters and I thought it'd be fun to do. Anyways I, JLASuperGirl and my Co Writer Midnight Alpha bring you Final Stand the first part to our series. Enjoy! 

-JLA

* * *

Final Stand

Prologue - Finite Prophesy

_Ginny's point of view_

_June 1997_

I left the house just as the sun was setting Mum told me to get Harry to come in for dinner. I have to admit I was a bit reluctant of the task but I agreed anyway. The door clicked as I shut it and I sighed. Even the usually bright and exciting summer seemed drab. I made my way up the path up the hill where I knew Harry was sitting alone and brooding. He'd been like that since the day he came home with us. Ron, Hermione and I have been trying to cheer him up but he won't even look at me and the little he talks to the others are mere responses. It kills me to see Harry this way and knowing the fact that I can't even comfort him makes things all the harder.

Harry knows I'm coming. I can tell by the way he tensed the moment he felt my presence approach, but even then he makes no other indication of moving. I sit beside him for a moment saying nothing. The silence was a bit comforting if nothing else and eventually I grew brave enough to place my hand over his on the grass. After a second a felt a response to this, shifting he took my hand in to his giving it a soft squeeze. I smiled; it was the first time we'd even made any sort of contact. I missed it so much that I didn't want to ruin the moment by telling him to come into the house like Mum asked.

It was Harry that made the first move. Getting up, he helped me stand and we walked into the house together. Neither of us relinquished our hold on each others hand. When we entered the kitchen where by now everyone had come to the table and Mum was starting to set the meal. Ron and Hermione looked up taking notice of the fact that Harry and I were still holding hands. Exchanging a glance between them they turned back to me with a reassuring smile. Dinner continued in the usual manor we all ate quietly none of us having much to really comment on, though several times I noticed Ron opened his mouth to say something and seemed to think better of it. Harry left the table before any of us did.

"I still don't know what we're going to do about him, Mione." Ron said speaking to Hermione though the comment was really more of an out in the open question.

Hermione shook her head taking her plate and Ron's to the sink where Mum was washing dishes.

"He wants to go to Godric's Hollow. We said we'd go, maybe that will be good for him."

"Is it wise with all of the Death eaters and You-know-who after him?" Mum interjected.

Sometimes I feel she is extremely protective of us including Harry and Hermione. None of us have gone further than the grounds of the house since we got home. Dad has barely been home spending more time at the ministry than ever. With the Daily Prophet announcing the official closing of Hogwarts none of us were looking forward to being cooped up at the Burrow for a whole year.

"Of course we have to go Mum. We can't keep Harry cooped up here forever. We'll be worse off if he decides to go off on his own."

Mum gasped knowing that I was speaking the truth. Harry never sat still for very long and he was known for doing rash things. One of the last things the four of us had discussed after the funeral was the fact that Harry wanted to go back to his parents home in Godric's Hollow and then hunt for the horcruxes. Mum didn't know that though. We had all vowed to help Harry despite all the dangers it entailed.

"Tomorrow then," Ron said looking at Hermione and me.

I nodded and saw Hermione do the same.

"Now, children, that isn't such a good idea. Arthur should get a team of Aurors to take Harry."

I opened my mouth to speak but Ron beat me too it.

"No, Mum. We have to do this. We promised Harry and it is something he has to do on his own."

* * *

_July 1998_

The rain poured heavily over Godric's Hollow this evening. I've never seen anything like it but for some reason I welcomed the rain. It felt cool against my skin. I have to admit after all the events that had occurred I simply stood there entranced by the heavy down pour.

"Oy, Ginny!"

Did someone just call me? I'm not really sure but, I hear the voice again.

"Ginny!"

I turned to see Tonk's drenched form approaching. She was looking rather grim and I knew I probably looked the same or worse.

"We've rounded most of them up." she said, "You lot should head home. The Aurors can finish up."

I nodded feeling extremely grateful for the news, but my focus was not on the Aurors task of gathering the last of Voldemort's lackeys. I turned my gaze back to Harry. He was still standing over Voldemort's crumpled form. He'd done it. Harry defeated Voldemort and saved us all. No one had dared to approach him yet. Even I was a bit apprehensive.

Impulsively I left Tonks and walked towards Harry. I couldn't help but shiver at the sight of Voldemort even dead he gave me the creeps. Harry just knelt there and now up close I could tell he was crying. After a moment's hesitation I placed my hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently then I knelt down beside him. He turned to look at me and those beautiful green eyes of his met mine. It was the same gaze that made me smile every time he directed it at me. I smiled faintly.

"Harry, it's over. Let's go, its cold you'll catch your death out here." I said softly urging him to stand and leave the site.

To my surprise he didn't respond, instead pulling me into his arms in a tight embrace. I closed my eyes relishing in the fact that I was in his arms. I knew that no one else could make me feel the way that Harry does. With something so simple he could move my entire world. We broke apart and I stood offering my hand to him. To my relief he took it and stood up as well and we started to walk towards the make shift portkey area the Aurors had begun to set up after the battle was over.

Harry jerked to a stop suddenly and I turned back to look at him.

"Harry?" I asked questioningly.

"Ron, Hermione? Are they --?" he asked.

I froze suddenly racking my mind for an answer. I hadn't seen my brother or Hermione for several minutes. I'd lost track of them in the fight. It was such a relief when I didn't have to respond.

"We're here Harry." I heard Hermione's voice reply as she and Ron came up beside us.

They both looked a bit worse for wear but they were alive and generally alright. The four of us walked together and I was surprised to see Mum and Dad already waiting for us. Mum immediately fussed over us, no surprise there at all. I didn't mind however it was a sign of normalcy after all hell broke loose today. It had been one hell of a last stand.

"Well done Harry, well done." Dad said after Mum had pulled all of us into hugs.

"Oh you lot are a right mess. Let's get you all home."


End file.
